Amor Humano
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Longfic; Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose/Royce.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

**Nota: **Basado en el oneshot: Felicidad Humana. Muchas chicas me sugirieron hacerlo un longfic & aunque no será lo mismo, me encantó la idea & aquí está. Bienvenidas a una nueva de mis locuras.

* * *

**Amor Humano**

**-**

**Prólogo**

**Bastardo sin gloria**

—Otra ronda para mis amigos —dijo Royce haciéndole señas al camarero. Tenía el bar bajo su control, de hecho, tenía toda la ciudad bajo su control.

—Será mejor que digas la noticia antes de que se te distorsionen los sentidos —le dije mientras el camarero dejaba las jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa. Todos las alzamos y brindamos haciendo la espuma derramarse.

—Brindo por el amor —Royce bajó las cejas hasta que ellas oscurecieron todo su rostro.

—Habla de una vez —le dijo Ashton con una risa grave, característica de él.

—Brindo por el dinero —y alzó su jarra botando toda la espuma. Ya estaba demasiado borracho —. Y por la belleza —una serie de silbidos sucedieron su declaración —. Brindo porque me voy a casar con Rosalie Hale —todos chocaron las jarras con él, el chasquido de cristal contra cristal, las risas escandalosas, las palmadas de hombro y los «Venga hombre que te has cogido la mejor» me provocaban náuseas pero ¿qué podía hacer? Alzar mi jarra y sonreír cuando quería marcharme a morir.

—Felicitaciones, Royce —le palmeé la espalda mientras cada uno se marchaba hacia su casa. Él hacia el buen lado, yo hacia el barrio.

—No trates de fingir, McCarthy, sé que te gusta _mi mujer —_recalcó —pero no te preocupes, no eres el único —me miró con rabia y traté de disimular con una sonrisa.

—Es hermosa, nadie lo niega. Pero no la conozco, Royce, además es _tuya —_agregué con ironía.

—Es lo que yo digo —sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y tuve que apartar la mirada. Odiaba que un hombre me mirara así.

—Nos vemos mañana, cuando estés sobrio —me di la vuelta y caminé a paso lento hacia mi vecindad.

— ¿Qué es estar sobrio? —preguntó Royce gritando y soltando una carcajada.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Nada deseaba más que llegar a mi casa y ahogarme yo _solo _en alcohol. Ansiando que mis lamentos se fueran con él, aunque sabía, que eso no pasaría.

Llegué a mi casa y busqué una de las botellas que mi padre mantenía bajo llave. Con los años había encontrado la técnica perfecta para sacarlas sin que él lo notara. Miré que mis padres estuviesen en la cama durmiendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Miré la botella de cristal por un tiempo que me pareció absurdo, paseé mi dedo por las curvaturas de ésta pretendiendo —por supuesto —que la botella era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer. _Esa _mujer. _Rosalie Hale. _

Abrí la botella y deje que el líquido quemara mi garganta.

--

Nunca había sido un hombre de mucha imaginación, excepto cuando a través de mi corazón pasaba más alcohol que sangre y maldita sea, estaba demasiado borracho. Era un bastardo, toda mi vida lo había sido. Probablemente porque nací como tal. Porque mi padre no era mi padre. Porque ese hombre que me había criado no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo que lo uniera a mí. Aunque mientras mi sangre fuera alcohol, me unía bastante a él. Pero eso era, un maldito bastardo enamorado de la mujer que jamás se fijaría en mí. A veces me preguntaba qué sería peor, que ella me conociera y no se fijara en mí o saberme el ignorado. Sí, qué sería peor, porque en cualquiera de los casos seguiría siendo un maldito soltero —o estando con otra mujer que simplemente no sería ella —. Ya me podía imaginar —gracias al alcohol —que me quedaría soltero y anciano con 30 gatos y yendo de bar en bar cada noche.

Concluyendo así, yo no era el chico para Rosalie Hale, la más bella de todo el pueblo y por consiguiente, la más deseada, a la que le llovían los pretendientes, entre los cuales yo quedaba en el nivel de "Don Nadie" y Royce King alcanzaba —y sobrebasaba —las expectativas de los Hale: guapo y millonario. Todo en un solo paquete. Estaba 100% seguro de que el hecho de que fuera un borracho sin remedio no le restaba ni un punto, mientras a mí —que no era ni la mitad de bebedor —me debía quitar al menos un 70% y a eso se le sumaba mi clase social y el hecho de que mi padre me hubiese abandonado al nacer. Puntaje total de Emmett McCarthy: -100%. Suspiré derrotado y me tomé las gotas que aún quedaban en el fondo de la botella. La contemplé de nuevo, la sentí resbalarse de mis manos, la oí caer y golpearse contra el suelo y cómo mi cabeza acababa haciendo lo mismo. ¿Dolor? Ya no sabía que era eso… al menos no _fìsicamente. _

Me desperté con una migraña fácilmente comparable con cargar un automóvil sobre la cabeza. Dolía y era físico; aún así no se comparaba con la grieta abierta en mi corazón. Malditas cursilerias. ¿Tenía que empinarme la botella y no dejar ni una gota? Me había parecido _necesario _anoche. Hoy, parecía increíblemente _estúpido. _

—¿Qué tanto duele? —preguntó mi padrastro en un susurro. Siempre había sabido que yo me emborrachaba cuando tenía una razón justificada y ni él ni mi madre me trataban con desprecio en la maldita mañana de la resaca. De cualquier forma, me extrañaba la pregunta, porque en ella no especificaba que hablara sobre mi cabeza, más bien, sonaba a que me preguntaba por lo de Rosalie, por lo que asumí que la boda de King II ya era titular de los tabloides.

—Bastante —articulé levantándome y sufriendo el mareo de hacerlo con mucha rapidez.

—No la cabeza —dijo con los ojos vidriosos severos. Golpeó el diario contra su mano y me mostró la página de sociales: «King II conquista a la niña Hale». No había foto de los futuros esposos, sólo una fina mano con un gran anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular.

Hubiese reconocido la mano de Rosalie sin leer el titular, ¿cómo? La conocía a perfección, sabía que sus dedos eran finos, como de pianista y me había imaginado —especialmente anoche, con el alcohol en las venas —besando cada dedo como si fueran individuos independientes.

—Más que bastante —murmuré apoyándome contra la pared.

—No es la última rubia —dijo Jack como consuelo.

—Pero es la última Rosalie Hale.

—Me pagarás la botella, ¿no? —señaló con la boca la botella vacía.

—¿Mi mamá salió? —cambié el tema separándome de la pared y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—A hacer las compras —sonrió de medio lado. Me dio una palmada en el hombro cuando pasé a su lado y me pareció que me podía desmoronar.

No, yo no amaba a Rosalie Hale porque fuera bella o rubia. Era por la forma en que su sonrisa alumbraba su mirada. Por las veces que la había visto llevando su ropa a la caridad, por cuando la veía sonreírle a los ancianos y ayudarles a cruzar la calle. Por la forma en que caminaba junto a su amiga y el pequeño bebé de ésta y parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y entendía, que Rosalie Hale jamás se fijaría en Emmett McCarthy.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado si fue así: Review, Fav & Alert, en ese orden (siendo lo más importante el review)

Capi dedicado a mis followers que ayer dijeron que leerían mi historia & a Cosita (sparklinghaledecullen) porque es su cumple & me da la gana & a las ninfogirls para que vean que si soy una santa ^^

Besos & un Emmett ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

* * *

**Amor Humano**

**-**

**1**

**(Emmett)**

— ¿Cuándo es la boda? —preguntó Ashton mientras caminábamos por las calles de Nueva York.

—Un mes a partir de mañana —sonrió Royce con aire de superioridad —. Ya no puedo esperar.

—Mejor tómatelo con calma. Aún no planificamos tu despedida —dijo Ashton dándole un codazo a Royce en las costillas y dirigiéndome una mirada de complicidad.

—Claro. Eso nos tomará al menos tres semanas planificarlo —bromeé.

—Miren nada más quien se asoma por aquí —dijo Royce y Ashton y yo nos miramos confundidos —. ¡Mi Rose!

—Royce —murmuró una voz delicada y en ese instante la vi. Rosalie Hale frente a mí, llamando a mi amigo. Se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla, él la retuvo y la besó en la comisura de los labios haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Rosalie lucía hermosa. Un vestido de encajes multiples y a la vez muy sencillo, un paraguas de tul para "ocultarse" del sol y una sonrisa divina. Tal vez yo me equivocaba y Royce era el hombre para ella. Se miraban ambos en el reflejo azul del otro y tal vez por eso parecían compenetrarse. Sí, una parte de mí prefería pensar que Royce la hiciera feliz, porque ante todo, deseaba que ella lo fuera.

—Son mis amigos —dijo Royce señalándonos a cada uno que lo flanqueábamos —. Ashton Power —él extendió la mano y Rosalie se la apretó haciéndole una reverencia. Ashton era hijo del Alcalde —. Y Emmett —omitió mi apellido y Rosalie sólo apretó mi mano. Su roce cálido y delicado, sus manos hechas de seda, jamás las olvidaría.

—Un placer —dijo Rosalie sonriendo delicadamente.

— ¿Ibas a algún lugar?

—Iba a visitar a Vera —sonrió —. Su bebé ha tenido fiebre alta y ella está muy nerviosa. Los médicos no han acudido. Parece que la ignoran al saber su apellido —agachó la cabeza —, le dije que probaríamos suerte llamando yo.

—Que no se diga más —exclamó Royce —. Llamaré yo mismo y si el médico no llega, Ashton llamará. El señor Power tiene los contactos de todos los hospitales, como es lógico.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho, Royce.

—Todo por ti, dulzura.

Sentí de nuevo que el mundo se me venía encima. Yo no tenía ningún contacto, nada que le fuera útil a Rosalie. Podía conseguirle un descuento en una botella de vodka, más allá de eso, seguía siendo el bastardo que era. Ashton Power, cuyo apellido le caía como anillo al dedo, se ensuciaba un zapato y ya le estaban colocando alfombra roja para que pisara. Royce King II no tenía cómo pagar porque lo había perdido todo en apuestas o licor y recibía fianzas y préstamos, sólo porque su papá dirigía el Banco. Emmett McCarthy tenía que trabajar dieciséis horas al día para poder gastar junto a sus amigos y mirar día a día a sus papás cansados por el arduo trabajo que resultaba tener algún lujo.

—Gracias —susurró ella y se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de la manzana prohibida, el fruto más alto y que cada vez resultaba más inalcanzable?

—Ahorremos tiempo y llamemos de una vez de nuestra parte, Royce.

—El apellido Hale tiene poder —intervino Rosalie ofendida.

—Pero no como el Power —acotó Ashton.

—Me debo ir a trabajar —murmuré mientras ellos discutían sobre el valor de sus apellidos. No tenía ni siquiera armas para participar. Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos y sentí una mirada sobre mí, me volteé y casi pude jurar que veía a Rosalie voltearse nerviosa.

--

—Llegas tarde, McCarthy —me regañó mi jefe. No respondí porque sabía que mentía. Lo decía para bajarme el sueldo a una miseria peor.

Caminé hacia mi pieza de trabajo y saqué mi caja de herramientas.

— ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

—Desagüe en Brooklyn —dijo entregándome un papel con la dirección exacta.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé fuera del local. El dueño, el señor Malfoy había establecido el local en los años '20. Una serie de trabajadores se encargaban de los trabajos sucios de todo Nueva York, desde los pedidos del alcalde para el control de ratas y otros animales, hasta la imposibilidad de una mujer de limpiar una sala. Sí, trabajábamos jardineros, albañiles y señoras encargadas de limpieza. Ocasionalmente se llamaban niñeras, pero era raro. El índice de amas de casa en Nueva York aumentaba cada temporada. El señor Malfoy vivía en una mansión de dos pisos con jardines estilo Versalles y una piscina casi olímpica, mientras todos los empleados subsistíamos con el trabajo que nos daban. Sí, era explotación.

Cuando llegué a Brooklyn, revisé el papel con la dirección exacta. Toqué la puerta al dar con ella. Era una puerta distinta, probablemente de una familia refinada. Madera gruesa de roble y pequeños vitrales transparentes, todas las puertas de los lados eran de madera casi balsa color verde botella. Mi casa, tenía una puerta verde botella y jamás había visto esa singular puerta. Pero de todo, eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver una rubia de cabello largo y ondulado entrar a la casa de al lado con un doctor tras de ella: Rosalie Hale.

—¿Viene de las empresas Malfoy?

— ¿Ah? Sí, disculpe —respondí educadamente —. ¿Es aquí el desagüe?

—Sí —la mujer no llegaba a los treinta años, cabello marrón corto liso y una sonrisa amable —. ¿Otro despechado por la boda de la niña Hale?

— ¿Hay más? —pregunté asombrado mientras ella me dejaba pasar.

—No lo sé. Pero se nota que tú eres uno.

— ¿Viene seguido acá? —pregunté.

—La niña Vera es nuestra vecina —sonrió —. Aquí está el desagüe —señaló el fregadero —, pero creo que te tardarás en arreglarlo…

—No, la verdad son mi especialidad —me guiñó un ojo.

—Rosalie Hale viene todos los días a Brooklyn y mañana Vera vendrá al club de lectura, si Rosalie está con ella, la traerá.

— ¿Me está ayudando?

—Soy Dana…King —dijo mientras me extendía la mano.

Miré alrededor y noté que no había desagüe alguno.

—Mi hermano no se puede casar con ella. Rosalie y yo somos…conocidas y sé que Royce no le conviene.

— ¿Y cómo puedo yo ser mejor que Royce?

—Eres un joven trabajador y honesto. Rosalie ama eso sobre el dinero y si me permites, eres mucho más guapo que él.

—Mi jefe me matará cuando se enteré que no estoy trabajando.

—Ah, no sueñes, algo harás y te pagaré la cuota que sea. Necesito que Royce se quede soltero y anciano.

—Tienes tus propios intereses —dije dejando las herramientas —, pero estamos en busca de un mismo fin.

—Sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa más macabra que dulce.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso para Royce?

—El testamento de mi padre dice que el Banco lo heredará el hijo o hija que esté casado bajo la ley y ante los ojos de Dios. Yo soy esa hija.

— ¿Quieres el Banco?

—No. Quiero que Royce no lo tenga. Desde que nacimos me ha dicho que él se lo quedará porque es hombre, pero no cuenta con que mi padre quiere un legado y mucho menos cuenta con mi astucia.

La mujer como buena King tenía todo fríamente calculado. Me puso a pintar paredes que estaban en perfecto estado y hasta tuve que pasar escoba al piso. Sinceramente, no me importaba. Rosalie Hale estaba a unos diez metros de distancia de mí y eso parecía suficiente pago. No me molesté —al menos de momento —en preguntarle cómo dio conmigo y por qué. Bien pudo contactar a Nicholas que tampoco era un Don Alguien. Incluso tenía mejor nivel económico que yo, pero su apellido valía lo mismo que el mío. Probablemente, porque yo hubiese accedido a trabajos inapropiados por conseguir a Rose. No me importaba, hubiese sido esclavo sexual de un cura si así conseguía algo.

—Es tarde —dijo Dana entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Debería irme?

—Rosalie siempre se va antes de que anochezca y de momento es preferible que mi esposo no te vea.

Recogí mis herramientas y me sacudí la ropa.

—Gracias —dije y me marché.

**(Rosalie)**

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que oscurezca, Rose.

—Sí —musité apenada mirando los cachetes rojos de Henry, aún seguía enfermo.

—Se pondrá bien pronto —sonrió Vera, me abrazó y me abrió la puerta.

—Avísame cualquier cosa —dije despidiéndome con la mano. Miré a ambos lados de la calle y lo único que vi fue un cuerpo musculoso salir de la casa de mi futura cuñada. Caminé sin fijarme ya que tenía pinta de ser un albañil y no alguien que me interesara saludar.

Aún no oscurecía del todo y ya los faroles estaban encendidos. Caminé confiada hasta llegar a mi zona residencial.

--

— ¿Cómo está el niño? —preguntó mi madre dejando las medias que tejía a un lado.

—Seguía con fiebre, pero Vera confía en que se mejorará.

—Claro que lo hará —sonrió mi madre —. Recuerdo la primera vez que te enfermaste. Llamé a los médicos de todos los Estados Unidos y resultaba ser sólo una alergia —sonrió remarcando las pocas arrugas que se empezaban a formar en su rostro —. Ven aquí, Rose.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

—Estoy muy feliz por tu boda con Royce. Mañana vendrán a tomarte las medidas para el vestido. Vendrá el mejor sastre de todo el país, lucirás como una princesa.

—Siempre he soñado con esto, madre.

—Todas, cariño.

— ¿Me cuentas de nuevo como papá y tú se enamoraron?

—Claro, corazón —mi madre sonrió y me contó su historia de amor. En mi opinión, más hermosa que cualquier cuento de hadas, amaba la forma en que su amor había nacido y dado frutos. Los miraba y podía ver el amor en ellos, como en Vera, envidiaba eso. Vera nunca había sido muy hermosa y cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre había pensado que yo encontraría el amor antes que ella y no fue así. Consiguió el amor y uno de verdad. Yo, aún tenía mis dudas de la realidad del amor que había entre Royce y yo.

Aunque creía en los cuentos de hadas y soñaba con ellos, jamás me convenció lo del amor a primera vista. Sí, superficial no niego ser, pero creo más en el amor que nace del corazón, de aquel que se plasma en una mirada o una caricia. Me retiré una vez mi mamá terminó la historia y en mi cama los pensamientos se volvieron más claros. No. No amaba a Royce King. ¿Cómo podía amarlo, si difícilmente sabía algo de él? Pero me importaba poco, el amor se crea y juntos lo lograríamos, una vez casados.

Tomé un baño caliente que me relajara, me acosté con mi pijama de seda y soñé tranquila. En mi sueño, había una mano que sujetaba la mía, como presentándose a mí, una figura grande en la oscuridad y la sensación de que esa persona me amaba en verdad. Era como si un calor se adueñara de mi cuerpo al sentir el roce de su piel. No sabía de quién se trataba, ni en el sueño ni al despertar. Sólo supe al despertar con el corazón agitado y sudando que de alguna u otra forma, _él _significaría algo en mi vida.

_Ojos marrones. _Aparecieron un par de ellos en mis memorias mientras me preparaba para bajar a desayunar. El hombre del sueño era alguien de ojos café que me recordó al amigo de Royce, cuyo nombre no presté atención y pensar en él agitó algo en mi estómago. Sí, el roce de su mano había causado lo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Y por qué estaba yo pensando en él? El no recordar su nombre era el mejor indicio de que no debía saberlo y mirar el anillo de diamante en mi dedo me hizo tragar en seco, ¿por qué pensaba en extraños si en un mes me casaría con mi príncipe azul?

* * *

¿Creen que el plan de Dana sirva?

Gracias por todo su apoyo en este nuevo fic :3

Besos & un Emmett ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

* * *

Para NadiAle que lo estaba esperando :3 & porque tengo ganas de decirte que te quiero chilena :)

* * *

**Amor Humano**

**-**

**2**

**(Rosalie) **

Era el año 1933 y faltaba una semana para mi boda con Royce King II. El sastre tomaba las medidas finales y me hacía voltearme a un lado y al otro para observarme desde distintos ángulos. De todos él acababa teniendo la visión de que lucía hermosa. Sabía que era cierto, pero era obvio que él no daría otro veredicto cuando había sido él quien había diseñado el traje.

Me miraba en el espejo y descubría a la princesa que siempre había soñado ser, con mi traje blanco acariciando mi cuerpo, recogiendo mis senos y rozando con delicadeza la piel virginal. Los bucles que aquel día llevaba en forma natural cayendo como cascadas en mi espalda. Era la imagen que siempre había soñado, con una excepción que parecía arruinar el retrato: no había una sonrisa que formaran los labios rojos y carnosos. No se atrevían, porque jamás me había caracterizado por ser hipócrita. Siempre supe que sólo debía sonreír cuando me sentía feliz.

**(Emmett) **

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo estaba frente a Royce King II mirándolo a los ojos sin que sus cristales azules me intimidaran. Todo me sabía a la mismísima mierda.

—Así que creíste que podrías arruinar mi boda aliándote con mi hermana… Bastardo —dijo moviendo los hombros como si quisiera que entráramos a un campo de batalla. Yo seguía de pie con los brazos a los lados escuchándolo como si fuera una madre regañona —. ¿No me vas a decir nada, maldito bastardo? ¿No me vas a negar que quieres impedir mi boda?

—No —dije sereno y sin mover mi cuerpo. Lo seguí mirando a los ojos hasta que fue él quien desvió la mirada, echó hacia atrás y con la cara roja de furia se acercó a mí y me empujó. Por contextura, podía tumbar a Royce en el suelo soplando a su lado, por lo que él apenas me movió. Me aclaré la garganta y respiré profundo —…No quiero dañarte la cara para cuando salgas en el periódico como "El soltero más codiciado", porque te quedarás soltero, Royce.

—Primero tú te mueres antes de que yo quede soltero. ¿Quisieras apostar McCarthy?

—¿Eso es para ti? ¿Una maldita apuesta que perderás? Se nota que no te interesa Rosalie en lo más mínimo, dime algo… ¿cuál es su color preferido?

—No lo sé, maldita sea, no me cambies el tema… —su cara se tornaba más roja cada vez y las venas de sus brazos parecían a punto de estallar —. Además, tampoco tú sabes eso.

—No, porque no la conozco, por lo que no puedo saber cosas de ella.

—¿No tienes un afiche de su cuerpo desnudo en tu cuarto y con él te… inspiras? —se burló. No cambié la expresión, sólo lo seguí mirando aparentando estar aburrido —. Eres un desgraciado, ¿por qué no puedes ser feliz con mi felicidad?

Dio dos pasos y me miró con una sonrisa malévola, de medio lado, como si estuviese a punto de…

—Ya verás —dije justo después de que el escupitajo me cayera en una mejilla. Avancé y lo tomé por la camisa de lino, lo alcé con facilidad hasta que sus pies flotaran en el aire —. Merecerías que te diera una patada por el estómago, imbécil, pero no te daré el lujo de morir. No, quiero que vivas y te quedes soltero, anciano y desgraciado, como lo que eres.

Lo dejé caer con rudeza haciendo que quedara en el suelo. Avancé sin mirar atrás y dejé al que ahora se haría la víctima en el centro de la plaza. Ya podía anticipar las noticias del día siguiente. Todas me señalarían como el culpable de moretones y heridas que no le había causado a Royce, pero que él haría ver como hechas por mí cuando había tenido una pelea en un callejón la noche anterior, cuando debía haber estado con Rosalie.

Al llegar a mi casa me acosté en el sillón de la sala, mis padres estaban trabajando y yo estaba solo. Miré una botella de tequila y la tentación me llamó. Había sido tal vez el peor día en muchos años, había perdido cualquier chance con Rosalie Hale por medio de Dana cuando Royce había entrado a la casa de Vera y yo estaba en el umbral de la casa de Dana.

Me levanté del sillón y decidí tomar refresco para evitar el alcohol, nada ganaría emborrachándome esa tarde.

En la cocina encontré la invitación a la boda "del siglo", recibida hacía más de tres semanas. Estaba invitado a la maldita boda y ni siquiera podría ir a decir que me oponía. Había perdido todas —que no eran muchas — oportunidades en un solo día.

Aunque aún podría aparecerme en la boda pero me sentiría descarado y un idiota, sería rebajarme, rogarle a Royce por una amistad que no necesitaba. No necesitaba en lo más mínimo.

Nunca me había gustado ser su amigo, y pensar que lo éramos desde la infancia; pero siempre había sido igual. Él se hacía llamar el líder o algo así y le fascinaba ver que todos lo obedecíamos y dábamos la razón aunque no la tuviera la mayoría de las veces, pero era como si tuviese un imán para atraerte y hacer lo que él quisiese. Maldito bastardo.

Hoy habría una gran noche de borrachera en nombre de Royce King II, sería el inicio de una despedida de soltero que duraría una semana, hoy iniciaba porque llegaba el tal John de Atlanta, un amigo nuestro de la infancia, siempre fue el mujeriego del grupo —incluso le ganaba a Royce —, había tenido en una oportunidad tres chicas a las que llamaba descaradamente "la única", sí, a todas las llamaba igual y se habían dado cuenta una noche que Royce y yo las habíamos citado a las tres a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, era el día de los Inocentes y pensamos que sería una buena broma para John, por supuesto nos salió todo mal y el hombre terminó teniendo una orgía con las tres. Desde esa vez aceptamos el hecho de que él era simplemente mejor que nosotros.

Salí de la casa molesto al recordar que nunca nada me había salido bien, resultaba tan frustrante ser _yo, _Emmett McCarthy, el hombre al que nada le sale como quiere, porque no era que las cosas no me salieran bien, era que no me salían como quería.

**(Rosalie) **

Estaba en casa de Vera jugando con Henry, mientras le contaba a Vera sobre mi futura boda.

—No sonríes ni una vez al hablar de la boda.

—Sí lo hago —traté de mentir. Pero los valores morales que mis padres me habían inculcado me impedían ser una buena mentirosa.

—Rosalie eres tan buena mentirosa como cocinera.

—Yo sí sé cocinar.

—Quemar no es cocinar —se burló Vera haciéndole cosquillas a Henry.

—Sólo quiero tener una familia como la tuya —pensé pero no llegué a decir mirando la pobre casa que era un rico hogar.

—Tal vez debas irte Rose, es tarde —sugirió mi amiga mirando por la ventana. Le hice caso, me levanté del sillón y el amable esposo de Vera me ofreció mi sombrero.

Me lo coloqué con ayuda de Vera, que apretó los alfileres con delicadeza, siempre se había caracterizado por saber hacer de todo, nunca me quitaba el sombrero si no tuviese quien me lo colocara de nuevo. Sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me despedí de la feliz familia en el umbral. El pequeño Henry sonreía mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos y cuando el esposo de Vera la abrazó por un lado, sentí un nudo en mi estómago, unas inmensas ganas de llorar, como si estuviese convencida de que yo nunca luciría así junto a Royce, y ahora cuando me imaginaba a mí misma feliz, un hormigueo recorría mi vientre y veía de nuevo esos ojos marrones que juraba haber visto en algún sitio más que en mi sueño.

Comencé a caminar y noté entonces que la noche estaba oscura, el invierno apenas comenzaba por lo que aún los faroles estaban apagados ya que estábamos acostumbrados a los días más largos, aceleré el paso pero no parecía ser lo suficientemente rápido. Nunca me había sentido tan paranoica, nunca había tenido la sensación de que en verdad algo malo iba a pasar, pero el sentimiento no abandonaba mi corazón que palpitaba como mil tambores y mi estómago que se había hecho un nudo, mientras mis pies parecían no avanzar de un sitio. Miraba a todos lados, entre cada callejón pero nada parecía realmente amenazador.

_Rose. _

Sentía que el viento susurraba mi nombre y el maullido de los gatos me aterraba. Mi casa nunca había parecido estar tan lejos.

—Ahí está mi Rose, nos hiciste esperar demasiado, estamos helados…

Y mi corazón tomó la temperatura que decían tener sus cuerpos y pedí a Dios que nada los lograra calentar. Tragué en seco y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Oh Oh, pobre Rose...

Besos & un Emmett ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

* * *

**3 **

**(Emmett)**

Caminaba por las calles cuando la noche ya estaba entrada. Mis amigos —aunque no estaba seguro de que ellos me siguieran llamando así —habían ido a tomar a un bar de mala muerte, pero yo había optado por la caminata a solas. Aquella típica caminata que se hace cuando estás a punto de perder algo que amas. Algo que jamás tuviste.

La mujer de mis sueños se casaría en pocos días con el despreciable Royce King. Recuerdo la forma en que alardeaba que había conseguido a la chica más bonita del pueblo. No hacía más que referirse a ella como un objeto, "que era la más sexy" "que era la más hermosa". ¿Tan siquiera la había visto a los ojos? ¿Tan siquiera la quería? Sabía que para ambas preguntas la respuesta era _no_. Pero ¿qué podía esperar yo? Era un pobretón, sin lugar donde caer muerto, y peor aún, sin lugar donde andar vivo. Pero todo eso ya lo sabía, así como ustedes.

Rosalie Hale. ¿Por qué tenía que amarte sin tenerte?

El día que la conocí, el día que estrechó su mano con la mía. Cuando un hormigueo recorrió la piel que ella rozaba, como choques eléctricos. Para mí, era como si el Universo hubiese dicho "fueron hechos para estar juntos". Ella, probablemente no sintió nada.

Suspiré derrotado. La noche estaba oscura. Era inicios de invierno y los faroles aún no estaban encendidos. Si hubiese tenido alguna razón para querer despertarme el día de mañana, habría apresurado el paso, pero ¿qué motivo podía tener yo?

Me recosté en la pared de la Iglesia, arrastrándome por ella para caer al suelo. Me sentía totalmente derrotado y sin ánimos. Había perdido todas las oportunidades que difícilmente había conseguido.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por carcajadas guturales y un escándalo que sólo podía provenir de Royce y _sus_ amigos. Sí, ya me había dado cuenta. Ya ellos tampoco eran mis amigos.

—Aquí está mi Rose —logré escuchar al otro lado de la calle. La mención de su nombre alertó mis sentidos. Me puse de pie de un solo tiro, Royce estaba totalmente ebrio, él y sus amigos estaban más delirantes de lo normal —. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo.

Aceleré el paso.

—¿Qué te dije John? —preguntó la voz ebria de Royce para luego soltar un hipido. Podía imaginarme su cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro con la botella en la mano.

John, el tipo de Atlanta. Mis sentidos se alertaron más. No se podía esperar nada bueno de John, yo lo conocía bien.

Aceleré el paso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que correr fuera mucho más sencillo. Las carcajadas y comentarios idiotas no cesaban.

**(Rosalie) **

—Déjame en paz —murmuré con la voz atrapada en un nudo. Royce no pareció escucharme y arrancó la chaqueta de mis hombros haciéndola tiras.

—Paz… Yo te daré paz, te daré todo lo bueno, Rosalie Hale. Pero primero debes demostrarme que vale la pena.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarme débil frente a él. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Deseaba escupirle la cara y patearle en la entrepierna. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, mi visión se tornaba borrosa y sus manos maltrataban mi cuerpo.

Sus amigos acompañaban sus acciones con carcajadas idiotas.

—Desnúdala de una vez, Royce —sugirió uno de ellos, el más alto. Busqué entre ellos una mirada amable, alguien que se opusiera a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero todos parecían ansiosos por más.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y le decía que dejara de hacerlo pensando en que eso les excitaba más. Las manos rudas de Royce arrancaron mi sombrero, lo cual estuvo acompañado por un grito de dolor de mi parte, las agujas que lo sujetaban a mi cabeza me rasguñaron y sentí que comenzaba a perder sangre. Royce me tomó por la cabeza y la cintura y me dejó caer al suelo bruscamente. Reprimí todos los gritos que quería expulsar. No quería que pensara que eran parte del placer.

¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto?

Rompió mi vestido mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y cuello. Maltrató mis senos descubiertos, rasguñó y mordió mi piel sin ninguna delicadeza.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, tocaron mi intimidad. Me resistí a lo que pude y me resigné a que nada me salvaría. Ya no había salvación.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz ronca. Rogué porque se tratara de alguien de mi confianza, alguien que me salvara y no otro salvaje que venía a violarme.

Royce me miró espantado y corrió junto a sus amigos lejos de mí. Dejándome ahí, mi cabeza sangrando y mi corazón doliendo con cada latida. Si me iba a morir, por favor que fuera _ya. _

—Rosalie—la voz difusa pronunció mi nombre y traté de abrir los ojos. Me encontré con aquella mirada que había visto en mis sueños y en algún otro lugar que no lograba recordar —. Estarás bien —prometió y supuse que se trataba de mi ángel de la guarda.

**(Emmett) **

**—**Señor Hale —me llamó el doctor. Tuve que decir que era su hermano para poder acompañarla.

— ¿Sí?

—Pase por favor, la señorita está reaccionando.

Entré al consultorio. Todo parecía tan pulcro y blanco que tuve la sensación de estar en el cielo.

El doctor me dejo solo con Rosalie y fue cuando noté la locura que había cometido. Cualquiera de los demás pudo decir que era un Hale, venir aquí y violarla sin pudor.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó aterrada mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Me volteé esperando que me lanzara una almohada o algo peor. Pero en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si ella supiera quién era y por alguna razón no me tuviera miedo.

—Soy Emmett McCarthy, fingí ser tu hermano para poder estar aquí.

—¿Y de dónde proviene el interés?

—Digamos que me siento culpable por lo que te pasó… —suspiré —. Digamos que conozco a esos _tipos. _

—También yo —murmuró ella bajando la mirada.

—El doctor dice que en cuanto quieras puedes irte a casa, sólo tienes unas vendas en la cabeza. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero necesitas un poco de reposo. ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá?

—No quiero ver a ningún hombre ahora.

—Bien, entonces te dejaré sola.

—No… yo… no es que no te considere hombre —dijo sonrojándose —, pero me gustaría que te quedarás.

—De acuerdo —asentí con una sonrisa.

—Tienes unos hoyuelos como los de Henry —sonrió sentándose en la cama, me acerqué para ayudarla pero ella rechazó el contacto.

Me aparté y tomé asiento en el puesto del acompañante.

—¿Quién es Henry? —pregunté sintiéndome un poco rojo, tal vez porque siempre me habían apenado mis hoyuelos.

—Es el hijo de Vera, mi mejor amiga. ¿Te había visto antes? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Sí, Roy… ya nos habían presentado.

Ella tembló al notar que iba a nombrar a Royce y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, instintivamente acerqué una mano para secar su dolor —como si pudiera —y ella de nuevo me rehuyó.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No, yo lo siento. Lamento que me tuvieras que encontrar como una muñeca de porcelana rota, quisiera estar completa para ti.

—Sé repararte —afirmé con una sonrisa que a ella se le contagió aunque seguía llorando.

—Entonces eres un mecánico —murmuró secando sus propias lágrimas.

—Algo parecido —sonreí.

—¿No te había visto en otra parte? ¿Aparte de con…?

—Trabajaba para Dana, y creo que mencionó que su vecina se llamaba Vera.

—Ah, tal vez te vi alguna vez…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me parecía ya conocerte, como si ya te hubiese visto. Tal vez te pareces a Henry, tiene el cabello como tú, y por supuesto —dijo sonrojándose de nuevo —, los hoyuelos.

—¿Te gustan los hoyuelos?

Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y se acostó de nuevo quedándose dormida al instante. Deseaba acariciarla y velar sus sueños, pero supuse que parecer un acosador no era lo apropiado. Respiré su olor y salí sigiloso de la habitación.

—Doctor Cullen —el hombre rubio volteó y me miró curioso.

—Quisiera que le avisaran a los señores Hale lo ocurrido.

—¿No puede avisarle usted? —preguntó él asumiendo que yo sí era su hermano.

—No estoy relacionado con ella. Sólo quise ayudar.

Supuse que me sermonearía, sólo asintió y llamó a una enfermera.

Abandoné el hospital, con el corazón roto por lo que le había ocurrido a Rosalie y con una esperanza de que fuera yo quien la ayudara a sanar, que ella, estuviese dispuesta a que yo fuera el doctor de su corazón.

* * *

Besos & un Emmett ;)


	5. Capítulo 3 Editado

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

* * *

Vuelvo a subir este capi con algunos arreglos :3

* * *

**3 **

**(Emmett)**

Caminaba por las calles cuando la noche ya estaba entrada. Mis amigos —aunque no estaba seguro de que ellos me siguieran llamando así —habían ido a tomar a un bar de mala muerte, pero yo había optado por la caminata a solas. Aquella típica caminata que se hace cuando estás a punto de perder algo que amas. Algo que jamás tuviste.

La mujer de mis sueños se casaría en pocos días con el despreciable Royce King. Despreciaba y despreciaría por siempre la forma en que alardeaba que había conseguido a la chica más bonita de Nueva York. No hacía más que referirse a ella como un objeto, "es la más sexy" "es la más hermosa". ¿Tan siquiera la había visto a los ojos? ¿Tan siquiera la quería? Sabía que para ambas preguntas la respuesta era _no_. Pero ¿qué podía esperar yo? Era un pobretón, sin lugar donde caer muerto, y peor aún, sin lugar donde andar vivo. Un pobretón enamorado de esa mujer inalcanzable.

Rosalie Hale. ¿Por qué tenía que amarte sin tenerte?

El día que la conocí, el día que estrechó su mano con la mía. Un hormigueo recorrió la piel que ella rozaba, como pequeños choques eléctricos, que sabía, sólo ella podía generar. Para mí, era como si el Universo hubiese dicho "fueron hechos para estar juntos". Ella, probablemente no sintió nada. Ella, seguramente no recuerda que me conoce. No sabe quién soy y jamás lo sabrá. Podría, si fuera un poco más valiente, hablar con ella, explicarle que Royce no le conviene, y después tal vez cagarla con un "te amo" en un suspiro idiota sin sentido. Podría, por horas, soñar con sus cabellos rubios flotando de un lugar a otro al son del viento, podría, incluso ser su sirviente si eso me permitía verla a diario. Quería mirarla por días en sus vestidos elegantes, aquellos que parecían absurdamente cortarle la respiración, pero ella los llevaba con tal gracia, que nada parecía afectarle.

Suspiré derrotado. Jamás sería el hombre para Rosalie. De ningún modo me atrevería a hablarle.

La noche estaba oscura. Era diciembre de 1933, el invierno aún no comenzaba oficialmente, pero la noche había llegado antes de lo esperado, los faroles no se habían encendido y los susurros de la noche parecían los de una escena macabra. Si hubiese tenido alguna razón para querer despertarme al día siguiente, hubiese apresurado el paso, pero ¿qué motivo podía tener yo?

Me recosté en la pared de la Iglesia, arrastrándome por ella hasta caer al suelo en cuclillas. Me sentía totalmente derrotado y sin ánimos. Había perdido todas las oportunidades que difícilmente había conseguido. Había perdido a Rosalie Hale sin ni siquiera tenerla.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido…y mis sentidos me advirtieron que la compañía del otro lado de la calle no era buena. El sonido de carcajadas guturales y un escándalo de borrachos, sólo podía provenir de Royce y _sus_ amigos. Aquellos chicos con los que yo podría estar, pero algo, latiendo en mi corazón, me hacía saber que pelearme con Royce había sido una sana decisión. Las siguientes palabras que provinieron de su garganta me confirmaron mis pensamientos.

—Aquí está mi Rose —logré escuchar al otro lado de la calle. La sola mención de su nombre alertó el doble mis sentidos. Me puse de pie de un solo tiro, Royce estaba totalmente ebrio, él y sus amigos estaban más delirantes de lo normal —. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo.

Aceleré el paso.

— ¿Qué te dije John? —preguntó la voz ebria de Royce para luego soltar un hipido. Podía imaginarme su cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro con la botella en la mano.

John, el tipo de Atlanta. Mis sentidos se alertaron aún más. No se podía esperar nada bueno de John, yo lo conocía bien.

Mis pies se movían sin que yo pensara en hacerlo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que correr fuera mucho más sencillo. Las carcajadas y comentarios idiotas no cesaban.

**(Rosalie)**

—Déjame en paz —murmuré con la voz atrapada en un nudo. Royce no pareció escucharme y arrancó la chaqueta de mis hombros haciéndola tiras.

—Paz… Yo te daré paz, te daré todo lo bueno, Rosalie Hale. Pero primero debes demostrarme que vale la pena.

Sus labios y dientes permanecían apretados en una sola línea mientras hipaba de lo ebrio que estaba. Dejo caer la botella a un lado y me apretó con fuerza, sentí la fuerza de sus manos sobre mi delicada piel.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarme débil frente a él. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Deseaba escupirle la cara y patearle en la entrepierna. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, mi visión se tornaba borrosa y sus manos maltrataban mi cuerpo.

Sus amigos acompañaban sus acciones con carcajadas idiotas.

—Desnúdala de una vez, Royce —sugirió uno de ellos, el más alto. Busqué entre ellos una mirada amable, alguien que se opusiera a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero todos parecían ansiosos por más.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y le decía que dejara de hacerlo pensando en que eso les excitaba más. Las manos rudas de Royce arrancaron mi sombrero, lo cual estuvo acompañado por un grito de dolor de mi parte, las agujas que lo sujetaban a mi cabeza me rasguñaron y sentí que comenzaba a perder sangre. Royce me tomó por la cabeza y la cintura y me dejó caer al suelo bruscamente. Caí sobre la botella hecha pedazos y sentí los cristales clavarse en mi espalda y en mis brazos. Reprimí todos los gritos que quería expulsar. No quería que pensara que eran una expresión de placer.

¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto? Me sentía tan estúpida. De verdad había pensado que Royce me podría llegar a amar.

Rompió mi vestido haciéndolo trizas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y cuello. Mi piel quedó exhibida a sus ojos hambrientos y sus manos rudas. Maltrató mis senos descubiertos, rasguñó y mordió mi piel sin ninguna delicadeza.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, tocaron mi intimidad. Sus dedos me penetraron asquerosamente. Incluso las lágrimas me abandonaron. La rudeza de sus manos en una intimidad seca sólo me producía dolor, el saber que le entregaba una parte de mi virginidad a un bastardo que odiaría eternamente y el dolor punzante de los vidrios en mi piel me hacía pensar que poco a poco, mi corazón dejaría de latir. Me resistí a lo que pude, golpeándolo en la cara, pero no podía hacerlo con facilidad. Miré la luna brillante en el cielo y me resigné a que nada me salvaría. Me soltó solo para desabrochar su pantalón, el tintineo de la hebilla de la correa produjo escalofríos por toda mi piel. Sus manos regresaron a mi cuerpo, tocándolo bruscamente, sus dedos penetrándome. Ya no había salvación

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz ronca. Rogué porque se tratara de alguien de mi confianza, alguien que me salvara y no otro salvaje que venía a violarme.

Royce me miró espantado y corrió junto a sus amigos, alejándose de mí. Dejándome ahí, mi cuerpo sangrando y mi corazón doliendo en cada latida. Si me iba a morir, por favor que fuera _ya. _

—Rosalie—la voz difusa pronunció mi nombre y traté de abrir los ojos. Me encontré con aquella mirada que había visto en mis sueños y en algún otro lugar que no lograba recordar —. Estarás bien —prometió y supe, que mi ángel guardián había acudido a salvarme, aunque tal vez, ya era demasiado tarde.

**(Emmett)**

**—**Señor Hale —me llamó el doctor a cargo.

Había tenido que decir que era hermano de Rosalie para poder acompañarla.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté nervioso. Estaba listo para recibir las peores noticias.

—Pase por favor, la señorita está reaccionando.

Sentí un peso caer de mis hombros y solté aire pausadamente. Caminé por el pasillo mientras el doctor me daba algunas indicaciones de su estado, entré al consultorio y miré al ángel reposando con la cara de terror con que la había hallado. Rosalie reposaba en un catre blanco, color que predominaba en toda la habitación. Daba la sensación de estar pisando el cielo.

El doctor me dejo solo con Rosalie y fue cuando noté la locura que había cometido. Cualquiera de los demás pudo decir que era un Hale, venir aquí y violarla sin pudor.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó aterrada mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Me volteé esperando que me lanzara una almohada o algo peor. Sin embargo, algo en mí la calmó, en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si ella supiera quién era y por alguna razón no me tuviera miedo.

—Soy Emmett McCarthy, fingí ser tu hermano para poder estar aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde proviene el interés?

—Digamos que me siento culpable por lo que te pasó… —suspiré —. Digamos que conozco a esos _tipos. _

—También yo —murmuró ella bajando la mirada.

—El doctor dice que en cuanto quieras puedes irte a casa, sólo tienes unas vendas en la cabeza y unas cuantas heridas, ninguna profunda. Nada de qué preocuparse. Necesitas un poco de reposo. ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá?

—No quiero ver a ningún hombre ahora.

—Bien, entonces te dejaré sola.

—No… yo… no es que no te considere hombre —dijo sonrojándose —, pero me gustaría que te quedarás.

—De acuerdo, Rosalie —asentí con una sonrisa.

—Tienes unos hoyuelos como los de Henry —sonrió sentándose en la cama, me acerqué para ayudarla pero ella rechazó el contacto.

Me aparté y tomé asiento en el sillón destinado al acompañante.

— ¿Quién es Henry? —pregunté sintiéndome un poco rojo, tal vez porque siempre me habían apenado mis hoyuelos.

—Es el hijo de Vera, mi mejor amiga… ¿Te había visto antes? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Sí, Roy… ya nos habían presentado.

Ella tembló al notar que iba a nombrar a Royce y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, instintivamente acerqué una mano para secar su dolor —como si pudiera —y ella de nuevo me rehuyó.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No, yo lo siento. Lamento que me tuvieras que encontrar como una muñeca de porcelana rota, quisiera estar completa para ti.

—Sé repararte —afirmé con una sonrisa que a ella se le contagió aunque seguía llorando.

—Entonces eres un mecánico —murmuró secando sus propias lágrimas.

—Algo parecido —sonreí.

— ¿No te había visto en otra parte? ¿Aparte de con…?

—Trabajaba para Dana, y creo que mencionó que su vecina se llamaba Vera.

—Ah, tal vez te vi en Brooklyn alguna vez…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me parecía ya conocerte, como si ya te hubiese visto. Tal vez te pareces a Henry, tiene el cabello como tú, y por supuesto —dijo sonrojándose de nuevo —, los hoyuelos.

— ¿Te gustan los hoyuelos?

Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y se acostó de nuevo quedándose dormida al instante. Deseaba acariciarla y velar sus sueños, pero supuse que parecer un acosador no era lo apropiado. Respiré su olor y salí sigiloso de la habitación.

—Doctor Cullen —el hombre rubio volteó y me miró curioso.

—Quisiera que le avisaran a los señores Hale lo ocurrido.

— ¿No puede avisarle usted? —preguntó él asumiendo que yo sí era su hermano.

—No estoy relacionado con ella. Sólo quise ayudar.

Supuse que me sermonearía, pero el hombre parecía demasiado amable. Como si conociera todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo asintió y llamó a una enfermera.

—Cualquier cosa, igualmente me pueden contactar. Estoy casi 24 horas despierto.

—Seguro, señor McCarthy.

No reparé en que nunca había dado mi verdadero apellido. Simplemente abandoné el hospital, con el corazón roto por lo que le había ocurrido a Rosalie y con una esperanza de que fuera yo quien la ayudara a sanar, que ella, estuviese dispuesta a que yo fuera el doctor de su corazón. Me fui caminando, los faroles ya encendidos, y en mi corazón brillando una nueva esperanza, una nueva oportunidad, de conquistar a ese ángel que yo sí era capaz de amar, aunque fuese un montón de cristales rotos, yo conocía la fórmula para unirla de nuevo, y que fuera una princesa de diamante que nadie tuviera la fuerza de romper.

* * *

Gracias chicas, me di cuenta de que faltaron cosas por decir y espero las haya dicho ahora

Besos & un Emmett ;)


	6. Capítulo 4

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale se va a casar con Royce King, mientras Emmett sufre en silencio por la rubia que desconoce su existencia. Pero ¿es Royce el hombre para Rosalie? Emmett/Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la historia base de Rose/Royce son de Stephenie Meyer; que Emmett viva en esa época es mío (Y Emmett es mío también).

* * *

**4**

«Tus ojos de otoño me recuerdan que no debo dejarme caer»

**(Rosalie)**

Había pasado una semana en mi habitación, únicamente durmiendo y comiendo. Aquella terrible noche había pasado a ocupar mis memorias cada segundo. El momento en que los animales hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, conformaban mi pesadilla, una que se sentía real y sabía había sido así. Y el encuentro con mi ángel de la guarda, parecía un sueño lejano, que veía entre niebla y que no estaba segura hubiese ocurrido. Suponía, que todo formaba parte del deseo que sentía de que alguien me salvara aquella noche. Pero la pesadilla pasaba a ser peor de lo que había sido en la realidad y podía sentir mi intimidad penetrada en su totalidad por un hombre rubio que me miraba con deseo. Mi vida, había perdido parte de su sentido y seguía luchando por aquel ángel, por no hacerle pensar que había perdido su tiempo salvándome.

—Rose.

Vera entró a mi habitación cargando a Henry en sus brazos. Sonrió y me cedió al niño, que instantáneamente me hizo sonreír, haciéndome pensar que mi ángel de cabello rizado y hoyuelos perfectos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, había sido real.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Vera en tono quedo. No se sentía segura sobre si debía preguntar o no.

Se suponía que aquel debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Se suponía que debía estarme arreglando para mi boda soñada y no debía estar tirada en mi cama aún en pijama tratando de no mirar mi cuerpo amoreteado y marcado de diversas cicatrices. Se suponía que mi corazón debía estar sonriendo y no llorando en silencio.

Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro por primera vez desde aquella noche y por algún motivo eso, me pareció algo bueno.

—Estoy sanando —murmuré convencida —. Por cada lágrima que cae, significa que lo estoy haciendo.

Vera sonrió.

—Entonces espero que tus lágrimas hagan de Nueva York un mar…

—Será una isla… la Isla de Manhattan.

Me sorprendía que tuviese un poco de sentido de humor. Nulo para todos, pero notable para mí, sentirme capaz de sonreír, de jugar con Henry o de conversar con Vera, significaba, que estaba sanando.

—Rosalie —murmuró mi madre entrando a mi habitación —. ¿No te parece que te debes alistar?

—¿Alistar para qué? —pregunté extrañada.

Mi madre soltó una risa irónica.

—¡Hija, te casas hoy!

—Pero señora… ¿cómo se va a casar con ese animal? —dijo Vera sin tabúes. Asentí en silencio.

—¿Animal? Estaba borracho, simplemente. Tu boda es hoy y no hay excusas.

—Madre… no me casaré con ese bastardo. No me importan cuántos millones tenga. No me convertiré en la esposa del hombre que me violó.

—No seas dramática, Rosalie. Apenas te rozó.

—¿Llama a esto rozar? —pregunté alterada señalando mi piel contusionada —. Yo lo llamo violación e intento de asesinato. Debería estar preso ahora mismo.

—Rosalie.

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué un sobretodo sobre el pijama.

—No quiero escucharle. Me voy.

Tomé mi cartera de ahorros y Vera salió junto a mí de la habitación. Pasé por un lado a mi padre que leía entretenidamente el periódico y al ver la ciudad de Nueva York frente a mí, supe que estaba lista para afrontarme a ella.

¿Cómo mi mamá pretendía que asistiera a mi boda? Si lo hacía, sería con un policía y un abogado que encarcelarán a Royce hasta que se derrumbara como un viejo terrón de azúcar.

Caminé junto a Vera y Henry hasta su cafetería preferida de Brooklyn. Sólo cruzaba el puente cuando se trataba de mi amiga. Esta vez, lo hacía por mí. Quería huir del supuesto buen lado de Nueva York. Ahí había nacido y vivía Royce, y sin embargo era la persona más despreciable de toda la ciudad, del país, del mundo.

—Nos trae dos cafés pequeños —sonrió Vera al camarero.

Observé las calles y a las personas que pasaban por ellas. Sin evitarlo, derramé lágrimas. Trataba de convencerme de que ellas representaban que estaba cicatrizando. Los días que estuve en mi habitación no lloré ni una sola vez. Sólo me miraba al espejo con rabia. Queriendo retroceder el tiempo, queriendo ver cómo ponían a Royce y a su pandilla detrás de las rejas. Y entonces me quedaba catatónica sobre mi cama sabiendo que nada de eso jamás pasaría. Que yo sería la primera —si es que lo era—de muchas víctimas que ellos se dedicarían a violar.

—Rose —me llamó Vera agitando su mano frente a mis ojos —. Ya deja de pensar. Vive el momento, ya todo lo malo pasó.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta de quién era? ¿Tenía que pasar por todo esto para pisar la tierra? Royce odia a las mujeres…

—Y te diste cuenta a tiempo. Imagina que caminarás hoy hacia él y te dieras cuenta cuando ya estuvieses enlazada a él. Todo pasa por algo. Además, tuviste un ángel que te salvó.

—Un ángel —murmuré para mis adentros… y entonces lo vi. _Mi ángel _sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Me quedé hipnotizada tratando de captar sus ojos marrones como bosque en otoño. Debió sentir mi mirada porque alzó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, inevitablemente me sonrojé y él me regaló aquella sonrisa hermosa de hoyuelos —. Está aquí, Vera —murmuré sin mover mucho mis labios y sin dejarlo de mirar.

—¿Quién?

—Mi ángel.

Entonces él se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Vera y yo nos encontrábamos. Sentía la sangre subir hacia mis mejillas mientras él no dejaba de sonreír. Esos hoyuelos me mataban. Pero lo hacían de una buena manera.

—Señorita Hale —sonrió.

Me sentí halagada de que me llamara señorita. Después de todo él lo había visto. Casi había sido violada.

—Hmmm —no lo podía recordar. No recordaba su nombre.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó Vera y él la miró.

—Vera. Disculpa, no te había visto.

—No te preocupes, siento que tus ojos sólo son para mirar a mi amiga.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente y yo le di una patadita a Vera por debajo de la mesa. Ella me dirigió una mirada pícara.

—Emmett ha hecho algunos trabajos en mi casa —me aclaró mi amiga —. Es el mejor albañil de todo Brooklyn.

Hubiese escuchado eso dos meses atrás y me hubiese levantado de la mesa inmediatamente. ¿Un albañil coqueteando conmigo? Pero ahora no. Ahora me sentía increíblemente halagada, porque él tenía el más noble corazón que podía existir y ahí estaba… coqueteando con una chica fría que había perdido su corazón.

—Iré a ver por qué se tardan tanto con los cafés —dijo Vera tras guiñarme el ojo, tomó a Henry en brazos y se fue.

—Siéntate, por favor —le dije a Emmett, cuando lo hizo tomé aire y lo miré directo a los ojos —. No sé cómo agradecerte por salvar mi vida. Eres mi héroe.

—Por favor, hice lo que pude. Hubiese querido poder hacer más.

—Hiciste lo suficiente… si tú no hubieses llegado…yo…—sentí el nudo tomar forma en mi garganta.

—Tranquila —murmuró y acarició la mano que yo tenía sobre la mesa. Su roce fue como una descarga eléctrica que envió olas de calor a mi cuerpo. No en un sentido malo. Sino como si su piel rozando la mía fuera lo más natural que debía suceder.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. Le contestaré lo que sea a mi ángel guardián.

Emmett se sonrojó.

—Sólo quería saber si tu corazón está listo para amar de nuevo.

—No —negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada —. Entiendo que Royce fue tu amigo, pero jamás podré volver a verlo… y mucho menos amarlo.

—No… pensaba… en alguien más parecido… a mí —añadió las últimas palabras en un susurro —. Me preguntaba si puedo intentar ser parte de tu mundo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Estar con una chica que está completamente rota por completo. No puedo hacerte eso, Emmett.

—Es lo que quiero. Y estoy dispuesto a curarte.

—Entonces no quiero que seas una parte de mi mundo… quiero ser tu mundo —añadí sonrojándome.

—Ya lo eres —añadió y se acercó tiernamente hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos. Y en ese momento supe, que más que un ángel, era el hombre de mi vida.

* * *

Espero se enamoraran de ese hombre con ojos de otoño :)

Besos & un Emmett ;)


End file.
